I'm Here for You
by pickachuart
Summary: Toshiro has had a tough childhood, and in middle school he met the person who saved him. Now he goes to high school with all his friends, but still has to deal with his father at home. Avril had a tough childhood too, and ventures into the world with Toshiro. Read to find out their adventures, school stuff, and how their romance will blossom.
1. Chapter 1

Toshiro Hitsugaya x Avril Lavigne (My OC)

Character Info;

Hair: Scene hair cut, under layers blonde, rest dark maroon/burgundy, lime green streaks towards the ends.

Eyes: Lime green

Physical Description: Wears black nerd glasses for eyesight, large bust, thin shape, strong, built muscles, two inches shorter than Toshiro

Favourite Outfit: Knee high dark brown combat boots, short black shorts tightly fitting, regular belt and a belt going across her waist diagonally, tightly fitting gray wifebeater, red plaid long sleeved shirt tied around her waist, her nerd glasses, and lastly her love potion necklace on a long white string going to her belly button.

Toshiro Hitsugaya:

Hair: Same as in anime but he will have the shorter look like in the story cover

Eyes: Icey blue/teal

Physical Description: Three inches shorter than Ichigo, sometimes wears black nerd glasses, built muscles, strong fit

Favorite Outfit: Dark gray skinny jeans but they're still kind of baggy, a chain going across on the side of his pants, his favourite dark brown belt, a black v-neck shirt fitting him nicely, and his ice blue converse high tops

It was a normal day in Avril Lavigne's home. She was making brownies for all her friends as a thank you for when they all sat there and listened to her when she explained to them about her mother and father situation. She had the best friends you could ask for, Rukia, Orihime, Rangiku, Tatsuki, Chad, Uryuu, Ichigo, Renji, and most importantly to her... Toshiro Hitsugaya. He understood her and they knew each other since they were 13 and they met in middle school. She didn't know what she would do without him, and she then began thinking about so many things, her family, friends and life until..

Until a knock on the door interrupted her.

"Coming!" She yelled from the kitchen...

She put down the brownie batter bowl on the counter and ran to the door. She was wearing black baggy sweat pants but they still showed her perfect figure, a tightly fitting gray tank that complimented her large bust, and a sky blue apron plastered with chocolate stains.

She opened the door to find a teary eyed Toshiro looking down slightly with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Avril's eyes went wide for a second but immediately softened when she figured out the situation.

"Toshiro...what did he do this time...?" She barely whispered it out as her voice cracked. She felt tears coming on knowing and understanding his situation.

_You see everyone, Toshiro's mother cheated on his father when he was 8 years old and moved to Chicago in America with her new lover. His father then began to shun Toshiro and blame him for her leaving. His father got so fed up of him for some reason that he began to beat Toshiro when he was only 11. It didn't stop there though, he began to do something to him daily, even if it was accidentally cutting him slightly with a butter knife, or taking him into a room and beating him senselessly. It only softened a bit when Toshiro turned 15 and his father began to go to work a hour before Toshiro went to high school, come home near 8 at night, change and leave to go out drinking with his 'buddies'. But every once in a while he would lock Toshiro in a room and beat him senseless. Tonight was one of the worst of those nights._

Avril reaches her hand up to Toshiro's shoulder, but was surprised when Toshiro fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. She bent down and pulled him into a hug. She felt her left shoulder become wet with his tears as he began crying like a baby who awoke in the middle of the night.

"Shhhh...it's ok...I'm here for you...shhh shhh..." She soothed him by humming his favourite song, a song she wrote for him, Who You Are. **(by Jessie J :D)**

He was still crying softly and sniffling when Avril made him stand and pulled him into her house. He hung his head down letting a few tears fall to the floor and let Avril lead him to her couch.

She made him sit with his back against the arm rest while he drew his knees up and set his forehead on them, hiding his face. Avril turned the couch side lamp on and let the room be filled with light. She only noticed now that Toshiro had bloody marks over his sides, arms and legs. He was wearing a black tank that was cut down some at the sides so she had a pretty good view of the marks on his stomach. He wore his gray athletic shorts with a white strip on each side that Avril had bought him the last time he was beaten to cheer him up, along with his blue converse which he had slipped off after Avril pulled him into her home.

She walked over to him, placing a hand on his left shoulder, luckily it wasn't injured.

She bent down on her knees and made him lift his head up. He had a scratch on his right cheek and his nose was bleeding slightly. He was slightly wet all over because it had just began to rain, and Avril guessed he got here a moment after it did.

"Do you want me to go to the store and get some snacks and a movie? You can go up and take a shower and stay here if you want..." She whispered so slightly so just he could hear her.

"Y-yea..." He managed to choke out before he buried his face in his knees again and began crying harder by the second.

Avril stood up and sat in front of him, sitting on her knees. She lifted his head but he tried to pull it back down.

"Toshiro.." She whispered, "Look at me, c'mon.." She put her soft hands on his uninjured knees while he lifted his head a little giving her the chance to take hold of his chin and pull his face all the way up. He had tears streaming down his cheeks like a water fall.

"I imagine your tears are burning the scratches.." She made him stand up and led him upstairs to the bathroom. Once in there, she sat him up on the counter like a little kid and bent down to the cupboard. She grabbed his favourite small sized towel that was a light blue green colour and had snowflakes around the edges. He knew it was embarrassing but it soothed him a little like a baby being calmed by their blanket.

"Here.." She stood up and dried his tears off, taking a little bit of blood with them.

"T-than-" He tried to choke out but Avril interrupted him..

"Ah ah, hush now, just be quiet.." She lightly said, "Ill be right back" Then she ran down stairs into the kitchen and grabbed her iPhone 5. She ran back up to the bathroom and turned on her music for Who You Are and began singing quietly as she cleaned and bandaged Toshiro while he closed his eyes listening to her singing, while still sniffling every once and a while.

_I stare at my reflection in the mirror:_

_"Why am I doing this to myself?"_

_Losing my mind on a tiny error,_

_I nearly left the real me on the shelf._

_No, no, no, no, no..._

_Don't loose who you are, in the blur of the stars_

_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing, _

_Just be true to who you are..._

She skipped to his favourite part and continued to sing softly..

_Yes, no, egos, fake shows, like whoa_

_Just go and leave me alone_

_Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight,_

_With a smile that's my own.._

_That's my own... ohh no...  
_

_Ohhh ohhhhhhh_

_Don't loose who you are, in the blur of the stars_

_Seeing in deceiving dreaming is believing, _

_Just be true to who you are.._

_Ohhhh yea..._

Toshiro hopped off the counter and looked into the mirror. He noticed by the time she finished he had a band aid on his right cheek, his nose was cleaned, he had bandage wrap on his right shoulder, stomach/sides, and the places on his arms and legs that were injured.

He turned to Avril who was rinsing her hands off in the tub since he was in front of the sink. She stood up and shook them dry, turning to Toshiro in the process.

"Here" She walked up to him and pushed the nose length piece of hair out from in front of his left eye and settled it by his nose.

"There, perfect.." She whispered

Toshiro's icey blue eyes began to tear up again and he sniffled.

"Hey hey! Please don't cry! It hurts when I see you cry..." Her words got softer by the second as Toshiro calms himself down.

"Do you want me to go to the store and get snacks and a movie?" She asked while she wiped away a few stray tears that had fallen.

Toshiro took his chances on his voice, "Y-yeah...c-can I g-go wit-with you..?" He struggled to not break down again.

She smiled her heartwarming smile and cupped his face in her palms drying his last tears.

"Yes of course you can..." He nodded while she led him out of the bathroom but turned left to go to her room. She led him to the dresser left of the door inside and opened the top drawer.

"Pick out some sweat pants and a tee" she grabbed herself a white tightly fitting tank and her combat jacket, walking into the rooms bathroom, "I'm gonna change and you change, knock when your done" She waited for him to nod before she locked the bathroom door.

He went over to the dresser and picked out gray sweat pants and a black v-neck. He closed the dresser and slid his tank off him, throwing it to the laundry basket nearly missing. He stripped his pants off to his gray and black boxers. He then walked over to the full body mirror next to the bathroom door. His eyes began to tear up seeing how bad he really was. You could see the bruises on his stomach and legs peering out from the bandages. He pushed it aside and walked back to the bed and picked up the pants.

He slid his legs in and slipped the shirt over his head. He walked back to the mirror taking notice as to how you could only see part of the bandage that went up just past the crook of his neck coming from his right shoulder.

He pushed any feelings that would bring him down into the depths of hell. He didn't care if people could see his wounds. He was getting to spend him with his favourite person in the world, though he would never call Avril that aloud.

He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it, "I'm done..." He stepped back waiting for her to open the door. He heard it _click _and the door swung open to see Avril in her black baggy sweat pants and tightly fitting white tank, along with her combat jacket unzipped. She gave him a heartwarming grin, and strode out of the bathroom motioning for him to follow her.

He did and they went down stairs to get their shoes and Toshiro's jacket. Avril walked over to the door and sat down on the ground with a small _thump _before grabbing her lime green converse high tops and tossing Toshiro's light blue ones to him.

They both finished tying their laces and stood up, while Avril grabbed Toshiro's gray hooded monde jacket.

"Let me grab my keys and bag.." Avril said jogging up the stairs to her room once again. She returned with her tan cross body bag over her body while stuffing her wallet inside, keys in hand.

"You ready?" She looked up slightly to Toshiro, seeing that he's two inches taller than her.

"Yea" He quickly replied, he was happy he was with her even if he didn't like the circumstances to which why. **(If that confused you I'm terribly sorry xD)**

"Hey," Avril had grabbed Toshiro's wrist when he turned to opened the door. He turned to face her.

"What?" He questioned even if he knew why she stopped him.

"I want my Toshiro back," She pouted depressingly but then slightly brightened when she figured out a way to make his own mood brighter. She thought for a second of a way to word it then spoke.

"I don't want this boring old piece of luggage," She pouted while saying it letting the corner of her eyes be filled with _fake_ tears before speaking again, "I want my new Gucci bag please" she said it with a bright smile.

This made Toshiro think, _She's right, I need to lighten up a bit, I'll be fine as long as I'm with her_

"You're package has just arrived ma'am" He grinned teasingly knowing this would cheer her up.

"No need to be formal, I'm just glad to have my Toshiro back," She then gently hugged him because of his injuries, and he gladly wrapped his arms over her shoulders. People always thought of them as a couple but they obviously quickly denied it. Tow months ago, Toshiro figured out that he had a slight crush on Avril, and when someone inquired that they were a couple, he would blush madly before denying it. Easier way of saying it, Toshiro is the embarrassed fidgety type of person when it comes to romance, BUT he can be very sweet.

They released each other and Avril gave him her best grin showing her pearly teeth, which Toshiro answered with his own soft smile.

"Alright, let's go" Toshiro turned to the door and opened it.

"Glad it stopped raining.." Avril said as they walked out, pulling the door closed and stuffing the key inside it.

She turned the key locking the door, and pulled it out, "How long has it been since you've been on my motorcycle Toshiro? Like, three...four months?" She paused to think, tapping her chin lightly.

He chuckled deeply, "Long enough, I could say." As they both walked over to her motorcycle. Avril took the front seat putting the key in ignition. Toshiro climbed on behind her and put his hands shyly on her waist.

Avril, sadly, failed to notice the shyness being radiated off of Toshiro, and started the engine. They rode forward through the wet streets that were surprisingly, not full of traffic. Only a few cars were seen as they made their way to the supermarket.

~~~~~~~le time skip brought to you by Toshi Toshi~~~~~~~

They walked through the store with their cart being pushed by Avril, even though Toshiro wanted to push it for her. They walked to the chip aisle and grabbed four different kinds. Avril also grabbed her favourite snack, Chester's hot fries.

"What else do you want Toshiro?" Avril turned to look at him as they walked through the candy aisle.

"Uhm..." He began staring at all the candy choices they had and picked out bags of peppermint patties, Snickers peanut butter, Twixs and mint chocolate chip cookies.

Avril chuckled at his mint obsession.

"What was that for?" Toshiro turned to Avril while setting the stuff in the cart.

"Oh nothing, just remembering how much you love mint flavoured stuff.." She smiled to herself taking note of the time they went to the ice cream shop and he always got mint chocolate ice cream.

Toshiro pouted, "We'll I'm sorry if it's one of the few things in life I love.." He crossed his arms and began walking down the aisle with his back to Avril.

"Oh c'mon Toshiro, Ill get you Mint ice cream~~" She sang, catching the said mans attention.

He sped walk back up to her trying to consume his excitement.

"R-really?" His icey eyes sparkled with enjoyment as she nodded her head.

**(I'm having fun writing him all fidgety and cute like this :D xD)**

Avril laughed at his childness and followed him to the frozen desert aisle. Once she arrived she found him bent over staring at all the different kinds of mint ice cream, finger holding his chin trying to decide which brand to get. Then, Avril did something she never did before, she giggled like a school girl...

"Eh?" Toshiro stood up and turned his head to Avril, question marks popping up above his heads.

"What was that?" He questioned as Avril had her mouth covered safely with her right hand, left hand holding the carts handles.

She waved her hands in front of her franticly, "N-N-NOTHING! I'm gonna go get some drinks!" With that she sped off blushing madly, leaving a confused Toshiro in front of the ice cream.

_She giggled...and it was cute... _Toshiro blushed as he thought of her giggle, trying to replay it in his mind. He smirked to himself, _Now I have a way to tease her.._

He opened the freezer door and pulled out two things of mint ice cream, along with two things of peanut butter ice cream for Avril.

Once he found her in the back of the store where the drink freezers are, he put the ice cream in the cart. He decided not to say anything about her _giggle _so he doesn't embarrass her. He doesn't need a shy Avril when they're gonna have such a fun night.

They grabbed their drinks and went to the check out, it was almost 9 o'clock so the store had barely anyone in it. The cashier scanned the items and totalled the price.

"34.83 ma'am" The gentlemen said kindly

Avril pulled out her wallet getting the money while Toshiro grabbed the bags from the spinny thingy, or so Toshiro called it the death wheel, let's just say he had a bad expierience when he was a child... Avril handed the man her exact amount, not wanting anymore change than she already had.

"You two have fun tonight," The cashier said with a wink, making Avril's cheeks flush and leaving Toshiro blushing madly. He turned quickly and went out the sliding doors.

"H-hey!" Avril quickly turned from stuffing her wallet in her bag to chase the speed walking Toshiro, "W-wait up Toshiro!"

He immediately stopped, taking note as to how he was already at her motorcycle in the parking lot. He turned around slowly, keeping his feet in place on the ground.

"S-sorry.." He mumbled looking to the ground, his bangs falling into place covering his left eye.

"I-it's...ok" She reassured him panting, while opening the back compartment of the motorcycle so he didn't have to hold everything. She took three bags from him and stuffed them inside the back, closing and locking it right after. She climbed on the front seat.

"Hop on" Was all she said as she turned the key in the ignition. Toshiro climbed on the back, hesitantly placing his left hand on her waist while his right held the leftover bags.

They made a quick stop by the movie store grabbing some of their favorite horror, romance, and comedy movies for their marathon tonight. With that, they left and rode back off to Avril's house.

**I know, I know, it was long and kinda sucky right? Lemme know what you think about this story in a review! Also, maybe you could give me some ideas or suggestions as to how I should continue it. I have some things in mind but I wouldn't mind knowing what you guys think! Just so I can make it appeal to you more :D**

**Poll:**

**Shluld Toshiro be...**

**A: The cool kid in class**

**Or..**

**B: The shy nerdy type in school, except for at lunch with his friends**

**Review and lemme know!**

**Av-Chan: Oh Toshiro! I'm gonna love this story!**

**Tosh-Chan: Wait...WHY IS MY NAME TOSH CHAN?! *notoces what she says and blushes madly* I-I'm sure I-I'll like the st-story too...**

**Pika-Chan: Awww Toshiro! You're blushing!**

**Tosh-chan: S-SHUT UP! *kicks the door down and leaves* **

**Av-Chan: Remeber to review! *runs to chase Toshiro around the parking lot***


	2. Movie Night and A Gucci Bag 822

**GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN **GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN **GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN **GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN **GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN **GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN **GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN **GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN **GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN **GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN **GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN **GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN **GOMEN GOMEN**************************

**************************IM SO SORRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY! I STARTED SCHOOL THIS WEEK AND IVE HAD FAMILY THINGS AND IVE BEEN SICK AND IM SORRY SO SO SO SO SO SORRY PLEASE FOGIVE MEH! **************************

**************************I LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE FORGIVE ME! THIS IS A TWO PART CHAPTER-MEANING CHAPTER THREE WILL CONTINUE THIS INSTEAD OF BEING A NEW DAY! **************************

**************************Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach, and if I did, Avril would be a character in it.**************************

**************************OC- Message me for any kind of permission to use Avril or any other oc's I might make. The only person who I've given permission to make a Toshiro and Avril one shot is kowareta1468. I hope that's right xD**************************

**************************Now for the chapter:**************************

_Last time on 'I'm Here for You'..._

_They made a quick stop by the movie store grabbing some of their favorite horror, romance, and comedy movies for their marathon tonight. With that, they left and rode back off to Avril's house._

When they got back to her house, she unlocked the back compartment and took the three heaviest bags out for her to carry.

"Here let me get that for you.." Toshiro said kindly smiling as he grabbed the three bags from Avril.

"Bu-" She tried to protest

"No 'but's' Avril. I wanna carry these for you because they're the heaviest bags. Just let me do it okay?" He pleaded her with his eyes, that one nose length piece of hair slightly covering his left eye.

She sighed in defeat, "Okay~~"

She grabbed the other light weight bags and walked to the front door with him trailing behind. She sat the bags on her porch swing before digging in her bag for her house key. Once she found it she took it out and shoved it in the hole, turning it and pushing the door open.

"C'mon.." She said as she grabbed the bags off the swing and walked in. He followed her and went straight to the kitchen while she locked the door. She slipped her shoes off, wondering how Toshiro had already taken his off. Then she walked over to her movie shelf and sat the bag of movies on top, and walked into the kitchen with bags in hand.

"I'll put the other stuff away, you can go pick out which movie you wanna watch first." Avril stated as she sat the bags on the counter and took out two chip bags with her hot fries.

"'Kay... I won't pick out a horror movie just yet.." He said smirking

"Hey! What do you mean just yet!?" She slapped his uninjured arm playfully.

He chuckled, "Just kidding, just kidding"

He walked out of the kitchen with the bag of movies in his hand.

~Kitchen~

Avril grabbed the 6 pack of root beer out of the one bag and shoved it in the fridge next to the milk. She then grabbed the two bags of chips she took out earlier and put them in the cupboard. She set the bag of candy aside to take into the living room. She got out a big dark blue bowl and opened the remaining two bags of chips. She and Toshiro had picked out Lays Baked BBQ chips and the regular Lays BBQ chips. Ever since they knew each other, they would always mix the two kinds together, and called it their own special thing. She dumped half of the bag of baked chips in first, then rolling it up getting a chip clip out of the drawer. She opened the regular BBQ ones and poured only a third of the bag in, knowing Toshiro would appreciate more baked chips than regular. She rolled that bag up too and shared the clip with the other bag and put them in the cupboard.

She then got out two tall glasses with Chibi-like pictures of beer glasses on them. She walked over holding one of the glasses and opened her freezer. She dug her hand into the ice maker and grabbed a handful, dropping the cube like shapes into the glass. She repeated this step with the other glass and closed the freezer. She sat the glasses on the island counter and took two bottles of root beer out of the fridge. She popped the two bottles open and poured the one into a glass. Sliding the full glass over and pulling the other one to her, she began pouring the root beer in the glass.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_CRASH!_

.

.

.

.

She spilt some on the counter when the glass was half full and dropped the glass bottle on the counter.

"Toshiro!?" She yelled questionably and she ran out of the kitchen into the living room. Next to the T.V was her movie shelf knocked over, movies scattered everywhere, and a crying Toshiro laying on the ground, clutching his shin.

"Toshiro!" She ran over to him and knelt down. His back was facing her so her right hand went and sat on his waist as he let go of his shin. He was panting slightly and choked out his words, gasping in while silent tears ran down his cheeks onto the light blue carpet.

"I-I'm sorry...I-I hurt m-my ankle ag-again and I-I fell into th-the movie st-stand and knocked i-it over.." He choked out before letting the stream of tear thicken, closing his eyes.

"Hey hey hey...it's okay Toshiro.." She lowered herself and hugged him softly behind his back, careful of his injuries.

"It's okay, nothing's really broken...we just have to pick it up...shhhh..." She started humming random tunes until he calmed down.

He sat himself up cross legged and while Avril sat cross legged in front of him too.

He gasped for air, tears still falling from his eyes softly before speaking again.

"I-I just don't want you t-to be m-mad.." He buried his face in his hands.

"Oh Toshiro..." Avril tilted her head to the left slightly before pulling his hands away.

She cupped his face in her palms, drying his tears until there were no more. He averted his gaze to the floor.

"Hey Toshiro...c'mon look at me...come on..." He lifted his head up to meet her lime green eyes staring deeply into his.

"I could never be mad at you, ever. I never will be either." She vowed, making sure he understood.

He nodded before standing slowly with Avril following him. She put her hands on Toshiro's shoulders.

"Now you just sit down and start the movie while I pick this up. I'll only be a minute and then I have to get the snacks.." She told him sternly, knowing he never liked this tone of hers. He quickly nodded before picking up the movie and stuffing it into the player, while she began picking up the cd's and movie cases after pushing the shelf back up.

Once she was done, she walked into the kitchen again. She ignored the spill on the counter and threw away the now empty bottle. She took the two glasses out before jogging back into the kitchen and grabbing the chip bowl and candy.

"There" she sat down next to Toshiro on the couch, remote in hand. She was sitting on the left side of him, while he was leaning against the arm rest. His nose length piece of hair covered his left eye and blocked her view of his right one as well.

"C'mon Toshiro, I'm not mad at you. Be happy and let's start the movie." She grabbed the blanket behind the couch and scooted over to him. She covered their shoulders up since it was slightly cold inside, and started the movie. About half way through the movie, Toshiro started to cheer up and smiled. Not to long after that he yawned loudly, covering his mouth with his right hand, seeing his left arm was behind Avril on the back of the couch.

"Tired much?" She teased, knowing he gets tired easily when watching movies.

"Mhmm.." He mumbled with slit eyes, practically falling over onto Avril.

"C-can I go to sl-sleep please...?" He mumbled tiredly and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah sure.. I'm just gonna pick this stuff up and I'm gonna go to bed too." She said standing up, grabbing the empty bowl of chips and turning the TV off.

"Mhmm, m'kay..." And with that he stood up tiredly, nearly falling, and moved his way to the quest room. He saw the room as his since she never had anyone over, and she let him decorate the way he wanted. He immedietly fell asleep once he covered himself up, and Avril had just finished cleaning the kitchen.

She walked up to her room, but stopped at the guest room and peeked through the door. She smiled at the sight.

Toshiro, sprawled out, right leg uncovered left leg covered, stomach covered slightly, snoring softly. She quietly laughed to her self.

"Night Toshiro..." She gently closed the door before making her way to her bed. She also fell asleep once hitting her cool pillow.

**Next Morning: 8:00 a.m.| Sunday**

Toshiro awoke to a loud banging noise coming from the door. He rose from bed letting the covers fall half way on the floor, before making his way to Avril's room.

He knocked on it loudly, "Avril I think s-someone's at the damn door..." He stuttered from tiredness. He heard the blankets shuffling and the sound of Avril falling on the floor. He chuckled and opened the door.

"Having fun makin' out with the floor?" He teased

"Oh shut up.." She lifted her face from the ground, along with the rest of her body. Overnight she had changed into her lime green lace panties and a black side cut tank, along with her lime green bra showing. Toshiro was to tired to notice this, unfortunelty, because he let her walk downstairs to answer the door.

"Hello?" She popped the door open enough for her head.

There stood a man in his late 20's wearing the mail man suit. He had a medium sized package in his hands and a clipboard with pen in the other.

"Hi sorry to wake you ma'am, I just need a signature for your package.." He said with a kind smile.

"Oh, okay sorry if I took to long.." She grabbed the pen and clipboard, scribbled her name on it, and handed it back to him. She took the package from him and he was on his way. When he was halfway down the sidewalk she shouted..

"Thank you sir!" She waved, and he waved back.

"No problem!" With that, he was gone.

"What's that? Toshiro asked as she entered the kitchen. She walked over and grabbed a knife from the drawer, and sat the package on the island counter.

"Dunno, it's obviously mine though..." She began cutting the package open.

One the box was open, and Toshiro was breathing down her neck, she gasped. It was...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A black Gucci bag... _Remember the first chapter? ;)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I never ordered this...never even seen this color of a Gucci bag before..." She mumbled loudly

"Hey there's a note.." Toshiro reached in and grabbed the note, his eyes scanning it while Avril shuffled next to him to read it too..

"Dear Avril Lavigne, we are pleased to present you with the new Gucci bag Classic, a bag that isn't even on the market yet. If you are wondering as to why you have this bag, it was a prize gift from a very generous doner. Please do enjoy the bag and write back letting us know what you think. Yours truly, Gucci Company 60" He read aloud, putting fun emphasis into it.

"So it's a prize, from somewhere you don't know, and it's not even on the markets yet huh? Well I would keep it, it's a really nice one too.." He said while examining the bag over carefully.

"I guess I could keep it, but I don't recall entering any contests.." She said

He handed the bag to her, "Well I would keep it, it's nice."

"Yea I guess I will, hey so what do you want for breakfast?" She jogged out in the living room, setting the box and bag on the couch.

"Got any eggs? With bacon bits?" He asked hopefully

She smiled brightly, "Yep!" And before you knew it, they were cooking eggs together, Toshiro making the toast and drinks.

When the food was done, they dished up and sat on the couch. Avril grabbed the remote off of the table and turned the TV on. She flipped the channels until she came onto the Sunday morning news.

"Might as well watch this, there's nothin' better on.." She said stuffing some eggs into her mouth.

Toshiro was taking his first bite, and leaned his head back in awe, eyes closed.

"Hmmmm..." He mumbled chewing slowly, before swallowing and opening his eyes.

"I forgot how much I loved your eggs.." He said taking a drink of orange juice. He didn't know what she did, but she did something to the eggs to make them delicious.

She chuckled changing the channel. She ended up on a comedy competition show, with a black women on there.

_"I don't know why everyone says black people are lazy, we weren't the ones with the slaves!" She said, waving her arms around._

"BFFFHAHAHAHA!" Avril burst laughing covering her mouth, setting her plate down so she doesn't spill it.

_"Why do blacks have white hands and feet?  
They were on all fours when God spray painted them!"_

_Thr crowd burst laughing..._

_"Why don't sharks eat niggers?  
They think its whale shit!"_

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH" Avril and Toshiro had fully BURST laughing, and they fell over into each other.

_"Ok last one, what's long and black?"_

_The women asked the crowd.._

_"The unemployment line!"_

_The crowd laughed and cheered for the women as she walked off the stage smiling like a fool._

Avril and Toshiro were panting and wiping tears off their faces as they got themselves together. They grabbed their food and continued to eat like nothing happened.

"Well that was nice..." Toshiro interrupted the crowds laughter on the TV..

"Yep.." Avril took another bite of her eggs. They glanced at each once before bursting out laughing again...they stopped in time to hear the last couple of jokes before the news came on.

_"What's the point of ass hair? Is it like a coat or something?" The guy asked the crowd._

_"When it's winter and my guys ask, "Dude where's your coat?!" I'm like, "C'mon dudes! You've seen my ass!" _

_The crowd burst in laughter, then the man started the last joke.._

_"ok, ok, a guy walks into a bar and says to the barman, "Give me six double vodkas."_

_The barman says, "Wow, you must have had one hell of a day."_

_"Yeah, I just found out my oldest son is gay."_

_The next day, the same guy comes into the bar and asks for six more double vodkas. When the bartender asks what's wrong, the man says, "I just found out that my youngest son is gay, too!"_

_On the third day, the guy comes into the bar and orders another six double vodkas. The bartender says, "Jesus! Doesn't anybody in your family like women?"_

_The man downs the first drink and shakes his head, "Yeah, my wife!"_

_The crowd burst into laughter for the last time, cheering for the guy._

Toshiro had nearly dropped his orange juice glass while laughing, and Avril took it and sat it down on the table before laughing up a storm.

Once they wiped away their tears for the second time, they grabbed the plates and glasses and walked into the kitchen. Still laughing softly, Avril stuck the dishes in the sink deciding to put them in the dish washer later. She turned to Toshiro.

"Hey I'm gonna go change, you can change to if you want.." She said patting his uninjured shoulder and walking out of the kitchen.

"'Kay." Was his reply before he plopped himself back down in the couch, remote in his right hand.

Avril went upstairs and into her room. She went to her dresser and got out her outfit. Once she changed she walked back downstairs.

"How do I look..?" She asked, stepping off the stairs.

Toshiro turned around and his eyes widened at the sight.

Avril was in a gray wifebeater, showing her large breast and curves. Short black shorts with her brown belt. A large red plaid flannel tied around her waist. Knee high black combat boots. A black beanie was fit over her maroon and blonde hair, and her black nerd glasses were perched a top her nose.

"What? I don't look that ugly do I?" Avril laughed as she snapped Toshiro out of his thoughts.

"N-no! I think you look nice.." He said with a smile and laughed with her.

"I'm gonna go change." He stated as he got up and went to his room.

Avril went into the kitchen and grabbed them both a 'Snapple Peach Tea', since it was their favorite drink.

**~A Few Minutes Later~**

"And how do I look?" Toshiro walked into the kitchen

Toshiro was dressed in a black skinny jeans with a chain on his right side, a white v-neck that showed his body nicely. His black nerd glasses were on his face, he was probably to lazy to screw around with his contacts. He also wore a black vest unbuttoned, and to finish him off, he wore his light blue converse high tops.

"Nice" Was her answer

She handed him his Snapple, and asked..

"Ready to go to the store..?" She had a bright smile on her face

"Sure." He smiled softly back, as they walked out the door to her motorcycle.


End file.
